The Way It Should Be
by Ileranny
Summary: Mitsui discovered that he has a son but how could that be? and who's the mother? Please read and Review.MitsuixOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own SD!

The Way It Should Be

Summary: Mitsui discovered that he has a son but how could that be? And who's the mother?

Twenty two year old Hisashi Mitsui walked his way home from his part-time job. The wind was cold that night and it signaled that the winter season was coming. The night was very dark, there was no moon and there were no stars. Only the light posts served light to him as he passed by the streets.

Mitsui suddenly stopped from walking when he saw a little boy seated beside the light post. The boy looked scared and was crying.

Mitsui then decided to approach the boy. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The little boy looked at him. Tears were falling from his eyes. "I…I'm…lost…" the boy stuttered.

"Is that so?" Mitsui smiled and stretched out his hand. "Come with me. I'll take you home."

The boy smiled and Mitsui somehow remembered something but he didn't know why.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"Um…"

"It's a bit late now so…would you like to sleep on my house for a while?"

The boy nodded and stood up. "But my Mama would be worried."

"Oh, Yeah I forgot." Mitsui began thinking another way. "Well do you know what your telephone number is?"

"Y…Yes." The boy replied.

"You could call your mom at my house and can pick you up."

The boy smiled. "Thank you." The boy said gladly.

Mitsui then kneeled. "I'll give you a piggy back so you won't get tired."

The boy climbed on his back and clanged on his neck. "You know my father didn't do this to me."

"Huh?" Mitsui stood up and began walking. "Well maybe he has a lot of work that's why he can't give you a piggy back."

"No." The boy replied. "I haven't seen him."

"You haven't seen your father?" Mitsui was surprised. He has parents but he was lucky enough to see them when he was a little boy like him.

"Yes because he died when I'm not yet born." The boy said innocently.

Mitsui felt sympathy to the boy. He have not imagined that the boy don't have a father anymore. He was too young to experience not having a father when he grows up. He suddenly thought about the mother of the child. How hard for her to raise a child as a single parent.

"Well…I haven't asked your name. What's your name anyway?" Mitsui changed the topic.

"My name is Rei Fujisawa."

"Fujisawa?" Mitsui stopped for a moment and started to think where he heard that name. "Well Rei, my name is Hisashi Mitsui."

The conversation stopped suddenly. The boy has fallen asleep on his back.

'Now how could he call his mother if he was sleeping?' Mitsui thought. 'Oh well there's still tomorrow."

Mitsui reached his house after a few minutes of walking. He entered the door and walked in his room. He laid the boy on his bed and covered him a blanket so he would not got cold. Mitsui looked at the boy. He could conclude that the boy was around five years of age. Mitsui felt something inside of him but couldn't describe what it was. As if he knew the boy somehow.

The next day Mitsui woke up as the same time he usually woke up. He decided last night that he would sleep on the chair near the bed so he could watch the child as it slept. Now his back ached but he doesn't care. He looked around and then to the bed where he put the boy. The boy was still sleeping.

"It seems that he liked my bed." He chuckled silently.

Mitsui walked out from his bedroom and down to the stairs. He would make a breakfast for the two of them. He prepares all the things he needed and started cooking.

Suddenly, Mitsui heard someone coming down the stair. He was very sure that it was the boy.

"Have you slept well last night?" he asked not looking at the one he was talking to.

Mitsui suddenly heard sobs from his back. "Where's my Mama?"

He turned around and saw the boy holding his apron, crying. "What's wrong?"

"I want to see Mama."

"Oh…ok." Mitsui removed his apron and turn off the stove.

He carried the boy on his arms and walked in the living room. He let the boy sat on the couch.

"So what's your telephone number?" Mitsui asked picking up the receiver of the phone on the table.

The boy recites the number and Mitsui dialed it.

Mitsui waited for someone to answer the phone and finally some one has picked it up.

"Hello" A female voice answered.

Mitsui didn't answer immediately but began to think where he had heard that voice.

"Hello." The voice repeated.

"Ah! Hello." He finally got into his senses. "I've got a boy that named Rei here and he wants to go home now."

"Thank you… I've been out the whole night finding him and I haven't taken a sleep." The voice of the woman said gladly and relieved.

"Yeah. It seems that he misses you."

"Can I talk to him?"

Mitsui gave the phone to Rei. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Mitsui watched the boy talked his mom on the other side of the line. He felt happy about what was happening. At last Rei could go home to his mom now.

"Mama wants to talk to you." Rei suddenly said, handing the phone to him.

"Hello."

"Mitsui-san thanks you for taking care of my child. May I know what your address is?"

He told his address and put the receiver back after they bade farewell.

"Your mom would come here but first you should take your breakfast first." Mitsui said.

Rei smiled at him. "It's really nice of you. I wish you were my dad."

Mitsui blushed at the child's comment. "I wish also that I would have a child like you when I get married."

The two of them went to the dining table and ate their breakfast together.

TBC………………

Author's note: Sorry for my bad English. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: My English doesn't look good so I'm really sorry about that.**

**The Way it Should Be**

_Chapter 2_

After eating, Mitsui and Rei sat on the couch at the living room and patiently waited for the little boy's mother. Mitsui gazed at the boy beside him. As Reis swung his small legs back and forth, Mitsui noticed something. He usually does that when he was a little boy also. Rei was so small that he couldn't even reach the floor and all he could do was to swing his legs.

"Are you living alone?" Rei suddenly asked as the boy's dark eyes gazed around.

"Yes." He replied.

Then Rei's gazed landed on him. "Are you not lonely being along?"

Mitsui scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes but I'm used to it."

"Actually it feels sad being alone." Rei's face saddened. "I have no father and siblings so it feels sad but…"

Mitsui listened to the boy. He was really surprised on how Rei talk.

"…but then I have my beautiful and loving mother and I don't feel lonely because she was always with me." Rei smiled innocently.

The tall man was amazed by Rei. He could see on Rei's eyes his love for his mother.

"I really love her." Rei added.

Mitsui smiled. "Your mother also loves you too."

The boy nodded and shifted his eyes to the T.V. screen.

Mitsui stared at Rei. 'Her mother is very lucky to have a child like him.' He thought and joined Rei on watching T.V.

"Um…Mitsui-san." Rei suddenly spoke.

Mitsui looked at him. "What is it?"

"I…I need to go to the bathroom."

Mitsui chuckled and stood up. "Come on."

Rei followed him to the bathroom. Mitsui waited outside as Rei did his thing. After a few minutes, Rei came out.

"I'm done." Rei said.

Mitsui smiled at the sight of the child and couldn't help it.

"Can we play, Mitsui-san?" Rei asked.

"Huh? Well ok." Mitsui agreed.

Rei ran around the kitchen and Mitsui tried to catch him. Rei slid under the table and Mitsui followed. Their laugh covered the house. Then suddenly Mitsui accidentally hit his head on the table when he was going out. A pack of flour was pouring on him that covered his face.

"Mitsui-san, are you alright?" Rei asked.

Mitsui held the spot where he got hit. "Yeah I'm alright." He then smiled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mitsui stood up.

"Maybe that's your mother." He said.

He immediately ran to the door and forgot to wipe his face. Rei followed him. Mitsui opened the door and his eyes widen in surprise when he saw a beautiful young lady in front. She has a long dark brown hair and a pair of brown eyes.

Mitsui blinked twice.

The lady smiled. "I'm here for my child." She said.

"Child…ah Rei." Mitsui stuttered.

"Mama!" Rei called out and ran to his mother.

"Rei." The lady kneeled down to hug her child.

Mitsui was surprised. He never thought that Rei's mother looked younger than he expected.

"I've been looking for you and I'm glad you're safe." The lady said.

"If it's not for Mitsui-san I think I'm still lost." Rei said.

The lady looked at Mitsui and stood up. "I'm really thankful that you've taken care of my child, Mitsui-san." The lady said and took a bow.

"Oh…that's ok." Mitsui smiled.

The lady gazed up to him. "My name's Rui, Rui Fujisawa."

Mitsui felt like fainting when he heard her say her name. His past suddenly came back into his memory, a dark past the haunts him until now.

"Mitsui-san" Rei suddenly called.

Mitsui was brought back into his senses when Rei called him. "What…is it?"

"I want to see you again. Can I come to your house sometimes?" the boy asked.

Mitsui smiled slightly. "Sure."

"Mama, can Mitsui-san come also to our house?" Rei asked and shifted his gaze to his mother.

"Of course there's no problem." Rui said happily.

Rui handed a card to Mitsui. "That's my flower shop and you can visit Rei there."

Mitsui took the card from her and stared at it for a moment.

As soon as Rei and his mother left, Mitsui came back into his house. He walked to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe his face.

"She didn't notice who I am." Mitsui muttered.

He went into the living room and threw his self to the couch.

"She has a child." Mitsui leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Rui…"

To be continued…………………..

Author's note: Thanks for those who reviewed and who keeps bugging me to update. Please don't forget to review this chapter. If I receive a lot of review then I will update really soon. Thanks a lot.


End file.
